fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
DPHI-TV
This is about a station on channel 10 branded as "Channel 7." To see the real GMA owned-and-operated station on VHF channel 7, see DZBB-TV. DPHI-TV, virtual channel 10 (digital VHF channel 7), is an independent station and secondary FV+ affiliate licensed to Quezon City, Metro Manila. It is owned by E-Media as part of a quintopoly with ENetwork flagship DMME-TV (channel 24), independent station DWPO-TV (channel 37), NBC affiliate DNBC-TV (channel 9) and CBS affiliate DCIM-TV (channel 15). History Early years After their dream station not being accepted in the U.S., Joel Ethan and Ronaldo Cruz now aimed for the Philippines and was accepted by the Bureau of Communications, DWBS-TV (the owner of the frequency that time) was willing to give the frequency to DPHI. After DNBS-TV closed down that January. A month of test broadcasts was commenced and DPHI-TV was officially launched on June of 1970 Fire on DPHI HQ (June 5, 2019) At 11:45 pm, a fourth-alarm fire started on a newsroom desk on DPHI. The fire was caused by an overheated laptop by the member of production staff, Micheal Anderson causing the power source spark, which started another fire. In the latest number of injured or killed, 3 of their staff were killed and 5 were injured. The fire was controlled at 3:00 AM PST. DPHI lose signal at 1:05 AM, and after an hour, they came back on the air, but temporarily on their old transmitter, they go reruns, and officially came back at 5:05am, which is the time where they usually start Eyewitness News This Morning. Switch to digital along with sister stations On May 7, 2019, the owner of E-Media announced that it will shift to digital in June 29, 2019. On June 29, 2019, the analog frequency of DPHI, along with its sister stations that time, DCIM-TV and DWPO-TV, signed off its analog signals. The channel 10 analog frequency, howeve was acquired by Trinome Media. Before Trinome bought it, they aired nighlight programs produced by E-Media (also aired by E-Media stations across USA on 2009) until July 29’th, 2019. Newscast titles * The Jacobins-Ronaldson Report (1952-1965) * The Channel 7 News Report (1965-1970) * NewsCenter 7 (1970-1975) * Channel 10 News (1975-1980) * Action 10 News (1980-1989) * Channel 10 Action News (1989-1995) * Channel 7 Eyewitness News (1995-present) Branding Slogans * Manila's New Station in Color (1970-1975) * Ten’s In Colour... NOW! (1975-1977) * Ten’s Best (1977-1980) * 10 Years Of Broadcasting! (1980) * We’re 10 Philippines (1981-1982) * Hello Philippines, Channel 10 Loves You! (1983) * Catch 10 (1983-1985) * Turn To 10 (1985-1988) * Channel 10 Manila... So Good to Turn To! (1988) * We’re Your Station. (1988-1989) * 20 Years Of Serving Philippines (1990) * The Number One Among All (1990-1995) * The Philippines' #1 (1995-1997) * Celebrate 97! (1997) * We Are 10, People! (1997-1999) * Let’s Celebrate The Millennium With Channel 10 (2000, millennium celebration) On 2000-2019, DPHI followed only the slogan of their secondary affiliation VGC. * 2019-present: The Station of the Filipinos. Newscast themes *No theme, only sounds of a typewriter (1952-1969) *From Russia With Love: 007 (1969-1973) *Move Closer To Your World by Mayoham Music (1973-present) Sign-off history DPHI-TV Sign-on/Sign-off Trivia * DPHI was awarded the Best Local Indie Station since 1985-1990, 1995-2000, 2010-2019. * DPHI was the only INDEPENDENT TV station in the Philippines to broadcast the EDSA Revolution. * DPHI is known as one of the longest user of the theme Move Closer to Your World Gallery DPHI1970.png|Logo from 1980-2005. This was the longest-used logo of DPHI for 20 decades. DPHI7.png|Logo from 2005-2010. 39CCFAD4-4EFA-4974-9016-B0340A3EEFF5.jpeg|Logo from 1970, during DPHI’s first year. (lasts until 1975) C08FBCB8-F1D1-4D0C-A65C-07BCE66FAA8A.png|Logo from 1975-1980. DPHI-TV’s digital broadcast from June 10, 2019|DPHI’s digital broadcast, from June 10, 2018. 69FD4FB6-7577-4485-93F1-5B54E9EDFF77.jpeg|DPHI screenbug during Young Sheldon on April 22, the earthquake that happened on the Philippines 3A4C1791-95E5-4091-816E-FD472CF01E89.png|Hello Philippines’ variant from 1983-1985 (1/2) A72CE489-8849-4C98-9A06-ED525815A5FD.png|Hello Philippines’ variant from 1983-1985 (2/2) DPHI Signoff (1985 MOCK)|Sign off from 1985 bandicam 2019-06-28 17-36-38-469.jpg|Screenbug during F.R.I.E.N.D.S (March 28, 2002) E389A77E-6CCF-4153-9259-46D172425F55.jpeg|DPHI-TV’s Eyewitness News from February 10, 2019 (SCREENCAP) 86E166D9-0B62-48A8-9D94-21304A2F2501.jpeg|Special Report during 9/11. (September 11,2001) dphitestcard.jpg|Testcard from 2010-2019. 20C4573C-8CFF-4527-B44B-8F274AF0C3E6.jpeg|Social media logo. Eyewitness News Open 2018.png|News open DPHI-TV - Turn To 10 ID (1985 MOCK)|ID from 1985 Category:Philippines Category:Quezon City Category:E-Media Category:Metro Manila Category:Channel 10 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1970 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1970 Category:Independent Stations Category:Independent stations Category:Stations that use "Eyewitness News"